Hellhound
Victor Creed Ivanov, also known as the masked, anti-hero Hellhound was born and raised in Gotham City until the age 5, he then moved to live in Saint Petersburg, Russia. His parents Michael and Galina Ivanov were wealthy—he a defense attorney and she an investment banker. It wasn't until they're deaths at the hands of an assigned hitman, that changed Victor's life forever. As an orphan, there were no respective kin to take him in so he was left at an orphanage where he then ran away from because of the guilt of his parents' deaths haunting him. Using their money to travel around the world. It wasn't until he found by Nikolai Orlev where he was introduced to the Assassin Brotherhood. After a successful run in the brotherhood, Victor was sent back to Gotham City as a mission to "cleanse" the city. 'Personality' Hellhound, like most anti-heroes, has a complex personality mostly centered around the "gray area" of our black and white world. Portrayed by the media to mostly be an egotistical, narcissistic and highly promiscuous socialite, Victor is actually a darkly charming person, who can be very persuasive. Having many women swooning over him, he has also been portrayed to be a womanizer who flirts with an exceeding amount of women. However as much of a cheerful and out-going person he is in the eye of the public, to those that know him best, Victor tends to be a bit paranoid. As well as the physical/mental training regiment he went through during his time with the Assassin Brotherhood in the Altai Mountains of Russia, and Wetterstein mountains of Germany, making his assassin-like nature come to light. His animal-like mannerisms are a result of living with wolves during these extreme regiments. Seeing the murder of his parents firsthand has instilled an aggressive streak within him. Not above killing (for he has killed before), Hellhound isn't afraid to kill and the repercussions of killing. During the interrogation of The Riddler for the whereabouts of Catwoman after her disappearance, The Riddler commented on Hellhound being "a lot more scarier than Scarecrow." However, as much of the brutal monster he acts, Hellhound during his "off days" is a pretty down-to-earth guy. Passionate and caring, Victor took up the job of being Gotham Academy's Global History teacher, not only as a means to keep himself occupied during the day, but as a "second calling" to help people. Thus, being children and their young minds. 'Powers & Abilities' ''Abilities'' * Intimidation: Hellhound has the ability to instill fear in others, even the few people that know him best are intimidated by him. * Expert Inquisitor: Hellhound is adept in the use of interrogation techniques, even though he has the capability of employing law enforcement methods, he prefers the use of outright torture. * Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, specialized diet, Hellhound has achieved the physical prowess and attributes exceeding that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and coordination are at the peak of human potential. Hellhound began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He had mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Hellhound has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. ** Peak Human Strength: He can break steel chains and cuffs, support a ceiling that weighed over 1000lbs, bent steel metal bars with his hands. Hellhound even punched a SWAT officer through a brick wall. ** Peak Human Reflexes: Hellhound's reflexes are practically superhuman. ** Peak Human Speed: He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. ** Peak Human Endurance: His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. ** Peak Human Agility: '''His agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in Russia and uses it to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. He is capable of completing a triple somersault. * '''Expert Acrobat: Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics, to the peak of human ability. * Martial Arts Expert: Batman is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 3 years. He has mainly mastered the styles of Muay Thai, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Boxing, Kickboxing, Parkour, Kung Fu, and Karate. ** Weapon Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Talia al Ghul, his proficiency in Juijitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient with most melee weapons due to his mastery of Okinawan Kobudo. * Master of Stealth: '''His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. '''Weapons * Knuckle Knives: '''Made for punching, stabbing and close-ranged slashing, Hellhound's carries a pair of knuckle knives, made out of a strong, durable form steel to aid him whenever he needs that advantage against his opponents. * '''Claws: Hellhound's gloves and boots contain special retractable claws which are formed of a strong steel which extend from and retract into her gloved fingertips and boots when she triggers pressure switches. They can shred a bullet-proof vest, punch through an aluminum frame car door, and dig into porous surfaces to climb. * Chain Whip: Hellhound is highly proficient in the use of the chain whip. He employs a 12 foot long, steel braided chain that serves as both a weapon and a means to jump from from rooftop to rooftop. 'Trivia' Category:Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Alive Category:Original Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Nicky Blaze Category:Articles by Nicky Blaze Category:Under Construction